


Plan of Care One Shots & Extras

by shell



Series: Plan of Care [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shell's summer of writing, fic prompts, one shots, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintermute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/gifts).



> This summer I'm gonna try to post regular one-shots and fic prompt responses in all of my Clint/Phil universes. This is where the ones I write for the Plan of Care universe will go. These do not take the place of the (still in progress) next story in the series, but will hopefully be fun both for me and those who read them!

“Do you have a favorite?” Phil asked, glancing at Clint. “I usually end up buying more than we need, so it’s best to pick something we all like.” He grabbed a bag of Snickers and tossed it into the cart next to the toilet paper.

“Um, I like Kit-Kats?” Clint said. “But we should get these,” he said, reaching for the peanut M&Ms. 

“Those are Ava’s favorites,” Phil said, putting them in the cart and looking for the Kit-Kats. “We should probably buy at least three bags; sometimes we get kids from other neighborhoods.” He found the Kit-Kats and threw them in with the rest.

“Do you have any decorations?” Clint asked, glancing further down the aisle.

“A few, but mostly we just carve pumpkins,” Phil answered. 

“Oh, right, pumpkins!” Clint said. “I guess we need to get some of them. What kind do you like?” There was a trace of something in his voice that made Phil want to feed him hot chocolate, caramel apples, or maybe some hearty beef stew.

He put his hand on Clint’s arm. “We usually go to this place out in Indiana. They have pumpkins, plus you can pick apples and take a hayride. It’s kind of a tradition. I was thinking we’d go on Saturday–-you don’t have to go in that day, do you?”

“No, I can make it,” Clint said, flushing a little. 

Phil glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then kissed his temple. “Good. But if Saturday didn’t work for you, we’d figure out another time. Ava’s looking forward to seeing what you can do with my mom’s apple crisp recipe.”

“Sounds great,” Clint said, bouncing on his heels a little. “Do you think we should get another bag? Maybe some peanut butter cups?”

“Good idea,” Phil said. “Those are Henry’s favorite; maybe we can use them to bribe him to come down for the weekend. It’ll be nice to have the whole family with us.”

Clint bumped his shoulder. He signed, “I love you” and said, “so much” out loud.

“Me too,” Phil said, bumping back. “Now go get us some broccoli.”

END


	2. pre-Valentine's day Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wasn't sure how to bring it up, but he figured he probably should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally supposed to be set on actual Valentine's day, but then this happened instead.

Phil wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but he figured he should. Better to ask than to ignore it, and now that it was the beginning of February, if they were going to make any plans, he had to talk to Clint about it sooner rather than later. He’d been waiting for the right time—the truth was, he was scared he’d fuck it up—but Ava faux-casually mentioned her plans to buy Judith the traditional flowers and candy while they were eating dinner.

“Do you think she’ll like them?” she asked, glancing nervously at Phil. 

“As long as she’s not allergic,” Clint said, bumping her shoulder with his. “Found out about Bobbi the hard way; her whole face got red and her eyes swelled up. You’d think she could’ve just told me she was allergic instead of taking a big sniff, but it was our second date, and we were never that great when it came to communication. Or romantic gestures. Or a lot of things.”

“I don’t think she’s allergic,” Ava said doubtfully. “How am I supposed to ask without giving it away, anyway?”

“You could try asking her sister,” Phil said. So much for his vague ideas about a romantic evening with Clint—between that story and the knowledge that Clint and Bobbi’s divorce had been finalized a few years earlier on February 14th, it was probably best to go with the plan to ignore the whole thing and wait a few more weeks until their anniversary. If, that is, Clint would think of it as their anniversary. Phil did, but they’d never talked about it. Shit, now he had no idea what to do.

“I guess,” Ava said, frowning at her plate. “I don’t think she likes me much, though. She’s still, uh, not over the whole my sister is apparently bisexual thing.”

“She’s not giving you a hard time at school, is she?” Clint asked just ahead of Phil.

“No one’s giving us a hard time,” she answered, giving both Phil and Clint a look to indicate how little she would appreciate any parental involvement in this aspect of her life. Phil got so caught up in appreciation of how well Clint was integrated into their lives, how fully Ava and Henry had accepted him as part of their family that he missed what she said next.

“What was that, honey?” he asked.

“I _said,_ what are you two doing for Valentine’s day?” 

So much for the just ignore the whole thing plan. “I don’t know—we haven’t really talked about it yet.”

“I made reservations at Vivo,” Clint said. “Well, I got Tony to make them—I guess there’s this special table 70 thing that he swears is awesome. Is that okay, or would you rather go somewhere else?”

“No, that sounds perfect,” Phil said, smiling at Clint. “I’ve never been to Vivo, but I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Okay, good,” Clint said. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want someplace fancy and romantic or to, like, stay home and order pizza.”

“Either would be great, as long as you’re with me,” Phil said, leaning over to kiss him and ignoring the gagging noises Ava made in response. 

“Hey, we don’t give you a hard time when you kiss your girlfriend,” Clint said to Ava, following it up with another kiss to Phil’s cheek.

“Yes you do,” Ava groused.

“We kind of do,” Phil said, shrugging at Clint. “But we have parental privilege.” 

He winced internally when he realized what he’d said, but the feared “Clint is not my parent” retort from Ava never came. All she did was sigh dramatically and ask if she could be excused. “I’m gonna email Judith’s mom and ask what her favorite flower is,” she said. 

“That’s a great idea,” Phil said. “Let me know if you want to order something online.”

“Better to pick up something at the florist,” Clint advised. “You need to make sure they’re not stiffing you on the arrangement. I can ask Kate where she goes, if you want.”

“That would be awesome, Clint, thanks!” Ava gushed. She and Kate had taken an instant liking to each other, which Phil was mostly happy about—it was good for her to have an female role model who was only a few years older, and Clint swore Kate wouldn’t get Ava into trouble.

“You know, you could email Kate yourself,” Phil said, glancing at Clint. 

Clint nodded. “Yeah, no need to use me as a go-between. You and Katie-Kate can have your own thing.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Ava said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, Dad,” she added, bussing him as well before taking her plate into the kitchen. A moment later they could hear her practically running up the stairs.

“The children are our future, Phil,” Clint said seriously. “Teach them well and let them lead the way.”

Phil snorted. “We’ll be sure to show them all the beauty they possess inside. I never pegged you for a Whitney Houston fan.”

“I contain multitudes,” Clint said. “Also, I’ll have you know it’s the George Benson version I was quoting. One of the clowns at Carson’s played his albums constantly; Barney finally snuck into his trailer and stole the tapes to give us all a break.”

Phil laughed. “God, I love you.”

“Back atcha, babe,” Clint said, standing up. “Come on—sooner we get the dishwasher loaded, sooner we can get our couch on. What’s your pleasure tonight? Blackhawks game? That independent movie on our DVR? Or more of Buffy?”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Phil said, following him into the kitchen.

“Buffy it is, then!”

 

Phil didn’t bring it up again until they were getting into bed. “You know, we don’t have to do anything big for Valentine’s. It can’t be your favorite holiday.”

Clint considered him for a moment. “It’s not—look, Bobbi and I had issues. Our first Valentine’s was crappy, and there was the one after we’d split up, but we mostly ignored it. She usually had to work, and I’d forget and get her candy on sale the day after. With you, it’s different. I want it to be different, okay?”

“Okay,” Phil said. “In that case, will you be my valentine?”

“You bet your ass I will, and it will be epic. I could give you a preview, if you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil asked, running his fingers along the waistband of Clint’s boxers. “What did you have in mind?”

 

They turned out the light a bit later than planned, but Clint’s preview was worth a little lost sleep.


	3. Care Plan Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you bring me lunch?” Phil asked.
> 
> “Lunch, coffee, and some of those scones from the freezer,” Clint confirmed. 
> 
> “I love you,” Phil said. 
> 
> Clint smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. “They’re that bad, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little More Joy Day ficlet. Unbetaed, and just possibly written instead of doing some grading of my own.

Phil stared at the thick folder on his desk and felt a headache coming on. The semester had barely started, but he was already behind. People thought Phil was always on top of his game, always caught up on his grading, always prepped for his labs and lectures, and always unflappable in the face of recalcitrant students, but it wasn't true.

It was especially untrue that day. Committee work had been ramping up for the previous year in preparation for accreditation, and it was only going to get worse until the site visit happened in a couple of months. He had two new faculty he was training, and there was a new lab coordinator who didn't seem to know what she was doing yet, so he'd had to put in extra time pulling supplies for labs. To top it all off, they'd lost one of their adjuncts, so he'd gotten stuck taking an overload of clinical students, which was why his folder was now full of a grand total of twelve care plans instead of the usual seven or eight. 

He'd like to say that the students were strong enough that grading those twelve care plans wouldn't be that bad, but after a couple of weeks of clinical, he knew better. He wanted nothing more than to shove it all off to the side and make plans for how he and Clint were going to spend spring break, but if he could get through even some of his grading, he'd have a little more time and energy for whatever drama was going on in Ava's life once he got home. 

Sighing, he opened the folder and took the first set of papers out, pen at the ready. 

The headache was in full bloom a few hours later, but thanks to various interruptions, he'd only gotten through two care plans. When he heard a soft knock, he had a strong urge to throw his empty coffee cup at the door, but he rubbed his forehead and called for whoever it was to come in. Once he saw who it was, though, he couldn't help smiling.

"Hey," Clint said. He was carrying a reusable shopping bag in one hand and balancing a cardboard tray of coffee cups in the other. “You busy?”

“Not too busy for whatever you’ve got there,” Phil said as Clint put what the bag on a chair and the coffees on the desk. “Did you bring me lunch?”

“Lunch, coffee, and some of those scones from the freezer,” Clint confirmed. 

“I love you,” Phil said. 

Clint smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss. “They’re that bad, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Phil said. “Do you think if I got that Ph.D Stark keeps trying to foist on me I could get out of ever grading anything ever again?”

“I don’t think it works that way, babe,” Clint said. “Come on, you’ll feel a little better after you eat.” He took a sandwich out of the bag and handed it to Phil. 

“Thanks,” Phil said, shoving it into his mouth. He was _starving;_ he hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. “Hey, I thought you had that meeting today.”

“I rescheduled it,” Clint said, shrugging like it was no big deal to put off the Chief Nursing Officer in order to bring Phil lunch. “What?” he said when Phil gave him a look.

“Nothing,” Phil said. 

“Hey, Yesenia used to teach back in New Mexico,” Clint said. “When I told her how your semester was going, she was fine with pushing our meeting to tomorrow.”

“You promised her brownies,” Phil said. “Right?”

“Oatmeal cookies,” Clint admitted. “Totally worth it if it means I get to eat with you.”

“I love you,” Phil said.

“You said that already,” Clint said, reaching out to take his hand.

“I know,” Phil said, bringing Clint’s hand to his lips. “I’m allowed to say it as much as I want.”

“I love you, too,” Clint said. 

Phil got through three more care plans after lunch, taking frequent breaks to nibble on scones and smile goofily at the picture of Clint on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me either at [my fannish tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shellumbo) or [my pro writing tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sbyzmcpherson). Or you can follow either on Twitter: @shellumbo or @sbyzmcpherson. Or both!


End file.
